


Tu Me Manques

by ultradespair11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celestia Ludenberg is sick, F/M, How Do I Tag, Maki is the middle child, More of that Celesgami shit, Sonia Nevermind is everyone's favorite, There is a whole ass child growing inside celestia what the fuck, This is becoming my OTP, Togami isn't there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: A continuation of my fic,  Pétales de rose et bergamote, une recette pour 'Je t'aime'. It takes place about a year later. Togami's finally coming back from Japan, and everything is going perfectly fine until Celestia's condition gets the best of her.This is slowly becoming a collection of loosely connected stories in the same au lol
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Raisins, Couronnes et Flèches

"Mother, how much longer must I sit here?"

Sonia asked, already getting antsy. Byakuya was coming home tonight, and she was going to look perfect, goddamn it. Celestia was heating her clay-pipe hair curler over the fireplace nearby, keeping a close eye on both of her daughters. They were already beautiful, but with issue of how public their lives were, she had to make sure that they looked perfect at all times. And she used the oldest possible methods to do so.

"An hour or so, princess. Busy yourself by talking to your sister."

"But Maki's so boring. All she wants to talk about are weapons and death. Besides, she went to her chambers already."

The pout on Sonia's face turned into a frown. Why couldn't they just use the normal things? She didn't want to wait for the curler to heat up. The ones that the girls at school had were electronic. The only electronic thing in the entire castle was Father's computer, and they weren't even allowed to use it! But the anger also came out of concern for her mother. It wasn't safe to be doing most things in her condition, let alone stick her hand into a fire to heat a curling iron. What if something happened to her? 

Maki was doing her own thing in her sitting room. A little target, a bow, and a quiver of arrows laid to the side, along with other toy weapons, all antiques. The windows were closed, making the only light in the room the flickering candles on the walls. Mother had already gotten her ready. Her long, black hair was tied back in two braids with red ribbon, and she was put into a stuffy black and red dress to fit her mother's perfect image. 

It wasn't exactly enjoyable, but mother had been having mood swings lately, and she didn't want to get on her bad side. Especially since her new little sibling would arrive so soon. She didn't want to stress her mother even more with complaints. Sonia didn't care, though. She was their father's favorite, and the most spoiled child one could possibly imagine. As much as Maki hated to admit it, she was jealous of her older sister.

The iron was finally heated now, and holding it burned Celestia's hand. Damn it. Maybe she should have had the maid do this instead. But bonding time was important, even if it involves frying her daughter's hair into perfect curls. She carefully grabbed a piece of hair with her free hand, wrapping it around the iron, taking note of the quiet sizzle. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. It was done. Perfect. Now again, and again, and again...god, this was boring. And Sonia didn't seem to want to talk. In fact, she was still frowning. 

"Sonia, this is just a temporary thing. Your father's going to be home soon, and I'm sure he'll bring lots of presents for you and Maki."

Sonia huffed, crossing her arms. She didn't want him to be home soon, she wanted him to be home now. She wanted all of the presents now, and she wanted her father back. They'd only been able to talk through letters ever since they left Versailles, and that was almost a year ago! Screw the family company. Sonia wanted to actually see her both of her parents all the time.

"I want him now, mother."

"I do too, but I can't make that happen."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be too much to ask. Don't fret, princess, he'll be home by tonight."

She kept carefully curling her daughter's hair, burning her fingers every few seconds, trying her best not to drop it. If she did, she'd risk burning her dress, and, if the iron burned through the fabric, her stomach. The doctor said that she shouldn't even be out of bed for more than an hour at a time, but here she was. She'd been doing this for nearly 30 minutes now, and was about halfway done. It was 5:30 now. If she didn't finish this soon and finish getting Sonia ready, Celestia wouldn't make it to the airport in time for Byakuya's arrival. 

It was all so stressful. Between all of her restrictions, the company, and the kids, Celestia felt like she was under constant pressure. Feeling constantly sick didn't help, either. She was going to love this new kid just as much as she loved her daughters, but for now, they'd just been causing her constant pain. Getting ready might not have been worth it after all.

"Mother?"

Sonia's voice sounded distant, like they were talking over an old, broken telephone. Her vision was blurred, and she felt like she was slowly losing control of herself, stumbling in her designer heels and falling backwards with a loud thud.

"Mother!"


	2. Je suis un peu malade en ce moment mais je le jure, quand je serai prêt je nous ferai voler d'ici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like six paragraphs of byakuya feeling guilty

A single, half-burned candle lit the room where Celestia laid in bed, still unconscious, her husband now at her side. Byakuya sat in a chair next to their bed, holding his wife's hand and tending to her while the maids watched over Maki and Sonia. It was hard to see her like this. Running a dangerously high fever, shivering, and alone until less than ten minutes ago. 

These were not the circumstances under which Byakuya wanted to come home, but he would deal with it as best as he possibly could. Luckily Sonia had called a doctor as soon as Celestia fainted. He didn't want to imagine what a terrible position they'd be in if she hadn't. There was also the baby, who could be born any second now. With how weak Celestia was at the moment, Byakuya was starting to doubt if either of them would survive.

"It's alright, darling, I'm here."

He spoke to her just to deal with his own unease, and all he got in response was a very shaky sigh and a weak smile. Oh well. That was good enough for now. Seeing her in so much pain was rough, and Byakuya felt like he was partly responsible, especially since he knew that she almost always ended up bedridden and sickly when she was expecting but he still left her alone anyway. He left for eight months knowing full well that Celestia would be weak and unable to take care of the children, and he hated himself for it.

"Mm...dear, could you please join me in bed? I've missed you."

Celestia's voice was faint and riddled with sleep. Her eyes were still closed, and she felt too weak to open them right now. Moving was twice as hard, but she knew that she'd feel a little better if Byakuya just held her for a while.

"Of course."

It was a familiar feeling that she missed dearly. Late at night, when Byakuya thought she was asleep, he'd whisper sweet little things and hold her tightly, and tonight was no different. As soon as Byakuya had wrapped his arms around her, she fell asleep and left him to say whatever he liked.

"I love you. So, so much."

The first time Byakuya had the courage to say that he loved her in English, and it was only because this might be his last chance. Pathetic. He didn't get any sleep that night. He was too busy constantly monitoring and watching over his wife to make sure that she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the title is a cavetown lyric translated into french


End file.
